It is frequently necessary to either rule or cut four perfect 90.degree. cuts on four sides of a film halftone or diffusion transfer print. The presently available devices for ruling or cutting halftones or prints are not as fast or accurate as is desirable.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a method and means for cutting or ruling squares.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fast accurate method of ruling or cutting four perfect 90.degree. cuts on four sides of a film halftone or diffusion transfer print.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a device for cutting or ruling squares which may be used to measure height and width if crop marks are not present on the film halftone or diffusion transfer print.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device for ruling or cutting squares which is durable in use, refined in appearance and economical in manufacture.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.